


The Silver in the Light

by Stargazer_0w0



Category: BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! (video game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_0w0/pseuds/Stargazer_0w0
Summary: Hina catches Sayo playing games
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirokane Rinko
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1

**Nighttime - Sunday**  
**—————————**  
"WHATCHA DOIN ONEE CHAN?" Hina yells as she busts through the door. "N-NOTHING" Sayo quickly attempts to cover the screen and hide her headphones, but Sayo was too late for Hina to not notice the game screen behind Sayo. "What game is that Onee-chan?" An awkward silence filled the room. Then through the headset you could hear Ako and Rinko yelling over the game. "Is that Ako-chan and Rinko-chan?" Sayo then closed out the game and left her room. "Let’s go to McDondald Hina."

—————————————————————  
**  
A few minutes later - Sunday  
————————**  
"Welcome to McDondald! Aya here, how may I take your ordeal....ORDER" Hina giggled "Oh...hello Hina-chan, Sayo-chan" Aya looked flustered over messing up in front of them. "Two large fries please" Sayo quickly ordered, payed and sat down without saying a word. "Onee-chan what were you playing with Ako-chan and Rinko-chan earlier?" Hina questioned. "That is none of your business Hina" Sayo snapped back. "ORDER 628!" Aya yelled. "That’s us" Sayo and Hina stood up grabbed the food and left. The whole walk back Sayo stayed silent as Hina repeatedly tried to learn about Sayo’s game session with Rinko and Ako. Eventually Hina gave up on pestering Sayo and started a normal conversation, Sayo started talking as if Hina has never talked before that.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina wants to know and play what her Onee-chan played

**After school - Monday**

**———————**

"Lisacchi!!!!!" Hina screamed as she ran over "Onee-chan was playing a game with Rinko-chan and Ako-chan yesterday. I don’t have a clue what it is. Do you?" Lisa was startled by the question, she didn’t know Sayo started playing NFO with them. "It’s called Neo Fantasy Online, It’s an RPG. Roselia played it together once but Ako and Rinko played it before then. I didn’t know Sayo joined them" Hina looked surprised. 'Onee-chan playing online games?! That is so boppin’ I wonder if I could join' Hina thought. "THANKS LISACCHI!!!" Hina then walked away. 'What an odd girl' Lisa thought. 

—————————————————————  
  


**A few minutes later - Monday**

**———————**

Rinko...Rinko...Rinko she was looking all over for her. "She goes to Onee-Chan’s school right??? So did she already leave? I need to find her" she said to herself. Hina wanted to play with them, with Roselia. 'It would be so cool to play with them' she thought 'It would be so boppin’ to help Onee-chan with her game, and I can help Rinko-chan too to thank her for letting the culture festival happen!' Then something caught her eye, Rinko’s long black hair. Hina thought Rinko was so cute, her shy personality, her lovely hair, her purple eyes, Phosphorus Child....silver, she was so boppin’ in so many ways. Hina quickly ran over. "RINKO-CHAAAANN!!" Hina yelled as she walked over "CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO PLAY NFO" Rinko was startled from the yelling....scared even. She looked over to see Hina running over. "H-Hikawa-san I can t-teach you to play NFO" Rinko replied, Hina was so bright and loud. "Thanks Rinko-chan!" Hina sped away. 'Such a shining girl...' Rinko thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written something like this before so I’m sorry if I didn’t do well


End file.
